Pieces of Hapiness
by Kurozaya
Summary: K, Humour, Général. Des drabbles traitant de beaucoup d'humour foireux ! 8D Ou du moins, de trucs joyeux, comme marqué dans le titre ! On vous a déjà dit que Kanda rime avec Masacara(de) ?
1. Adieu Bak !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Adieu Bak !<strong>

_Une respiration saccadée_

_Un crachotement_

_Une parole_

_Un souffle_

_Une larme qui s'écrase au sol carrelé_

_Des yeux qui se ferment lentement, inexorablement_

_Une main qui s'effondre_

_Des yeux moqueurs et sadiques_

_Un long cri de désespoir_

oOoOo

« Bak-sama ! ACCROCHEZ-VOUS ! JE VAIS VOUS SAUVER ! BAK-SAMAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

« C'est trop tard, ça a déjà commencé ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

« BAK-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Résultat : Bak a encore fait une crise d'urticaire parce que Komui voulait tester une potion sur lui...

* * *

><p>Un petite review serait très appréciée, et merci d'avoir lu !<p>

-K


	2. Cours Allen, cours !

**Cours Allen, cours !**

****Il n'en pouvait plus, cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il courait. Pour sa survie. Mais, il allait finalement accepter son sort et mourir. Comme un chien.

Soudain, la machine s'arrêta juste derrière lui, et, s'apprêtant à écraser l'albinos, elle ne vit pas Lenalee lui asséner un coup de Dark Boots. Faisant exploser l'objet de toutes les craintes -avec Kanda bien sûr- de la Congrégation.

Tout ceci donna donc à peu près ça « BOUM ! AAAAAAAAAAAAH MON KOMULIN ! PERSONNE NE L'AIME ! »

Pff, tout ça parce que Lenalee était tombée et que pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas, Allen l'avait prise dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous vous serez autant amusé à lire que moi à écrire !<p>

-K


	3. The snow fell on us

**And the snow fell on us...  
><strong>

Il laissa le froid s'imprégner dans chaque coin de son corps, tout devenait noir autour de lui mais il n'en avait cure. Lentement, ses yeux se fermaient et il s'en allait enfin, arrêtant de souffrir.

« PUTAIN ALLEN ! »

« MAIIIIS ! C'EST LUI QUI A COMMENCÉ ! »

« Bordel, c'était pas une raison pour l'assommer avec une boule de neige ! Surtout de cette taille là ! »

La vengeance d'Allen envers Komui avait été de lui balancer une belle, grosse et surtout glaciale boule de neige en pleine figure. D'ailleurs, il l'avait lancée tellement fort que le pauvre scientifique avait finit assommé.

* * *

><p>Un titre avec des grands airs, pour une connerie débordante !<p>

-K


	4. Lapin à l'étouffée

**Lapin à l'étouffée**

Allen dégustait son plat lentement, comme pour savourer ce goût qu'il n'aurait sans dotue plus jamais le plaisir d'avoir... C'est que ces bêtes couraient vite !

Puis quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« Allen-kun ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Mais rien, Lenalee, ne t'inquitès pas... »

« C'est juste que j'entends des bruits bizarres alors... »

L'autre lâcha un autre gémissement, oh, donc la présence de la chinoise le faisait réagir encore plus vivement ? Hm hm...

« Désolée Allen-kun mais... J'entre... »

Et la pauvre jeune fille ouvrit la porte, avant de ressortir, traumatisée. Son cher Allen, qui d'habitude était si doux, si gentil... Étranglait son meilleur ami alias Lavi !

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

><p>Pardon Lavi !<p>

-K


	5. Broken Relationship

**Broken Relationship**

« Je... Je... »

Cette fois-ci, il était allé trop loin. Il 'nallait pas lui pardonner. Leur semblant de relation, qu'ils avaient mis beaucoup d'efforts à construire, allait s'écrouler pour toujours et à jamais, la possibilité de revenir à cette douceur envolée pour toujours.

« Tu n'aurais pas du... Tu te rends comptes de ce que tu as fait ?! C'est... MONSTRE ! »

Oh.

My.

God.

Yuu aimait-il donc à ce point-là Mugen pour le traiter de cette manière, alors que tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était le chiper pour découper un bout de saucisson ?

« POURQUOI C'EST PAS CLOWN CROWN QUE T'AS UTILISÉ HEIN ?! »

... C'est vrai ça... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?!

* * *

><p>J'ai l'impression qu'il est moins bien que les autres... Mmmh. Laissez-moi votre avis ?<p>

-K


	6. Mascara(de)

**Mascara(de)**

La brosse qui rentre dans le tube, en ressort et se dirige vers les cils. L'application de la substance un peu pâteuse d'une main experte, qui ne laisse aucun paquet. Juste des magnifiques lignes noires pour approfondir son regard et focaliser celui des autres dessus. Il voulu réitérer l'opération, mais à mi-chemin entre le tube et son œil, la porte s'ouvrit avec un énorme fracas.

« Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-...uuu ? »

Il se sentit l'air bête, son mascara dans les mains, le regard moins percutant d'un côté mais surtout, surtout... Sa serviette commençait à glisser dangereusement de ses hanches. Il appliqua vite fait sa légère couche sur les cils de son œil droit et posa précipitamment le petit récipient cylindrique afin de retenir le léger bout de tissus maintenant sa dignité en place. Tristement pour lui, son geste brusque finit d'achever le mince équilibre miraculeux de la serviette, qui tomba par terre.

Et merde, Lavi et Allen – qui était aussi effectivement là – avaient tout vu.

* * *

><p>J'ai pris énormement de plaisir avec celui-là~<p>

-K


End file.
